


Puzzles

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 3





	Puzzles

Thirty days here is dreadful. The most annoying thing Klaus has to do is to put up jigsaw puzzle after jigsaw puzzle. Group after group. Not that it really helped, no one would ever understand. The ghost he sees. That only he sees. The hurt he feels. The emptiness. The loneliness. The sadness.   
For Ben, drugs are his only escape from the nightmares and the ghost. And just the feeling of being completely useless. So rehab was always boring as hell. But, he swears if he sees just one more puzzle he is going to escape this place and then blow it up. Well, he wasn't really going to. But he sure as hell wanted too. He was so sick of puzzles .


End file.
